Systems that provide audio playback, such as portable flash players, mobile phones, car players, televisions, and home theater receivers, reproduce the stored audio during playback. However, the recorded audio is the result of layers of several different sound sources that are frequently mixed electronically for recording, as opposed to a live recording that is played in the same acoustic environment and mixed acoustically while recording. Such electronic recordings can lack the acoustic attributes of live performance where the sounds are all played together in one sound environment.
These systems frequently feature user selectable manual sound controls for adjusting characteristics of the audio, such as volume, equalization, and dynamic range. These systems require the user to set these controls, often under sub-optimal conditions and with no training. Additionally, these systems may employ a number of different audio transducers for generating audible sound. As a result, the listening experience is often compromised, because the reproduction of the audio need not take into account the type and manufacture of the audio transducer.
What is needed in the art are systems and methods for providing enhanced audio to provide audio reproduction that models a more live performance.